Nightmare
by HelloMandaPanda
Summary: Noodle comforts 2D when he has a nightmare. Based on the interview where noodle says that she's the big sister of the band and comfort's 2D when he had a bad dream I found that adorable, so here you go. Based off of an actual quote from Noodle


2D bolted awake in the darkness, out of breath and covered in sweat. He'd just dreamt of something awful. Slowly, his panting began to slow and he realized it was only a dream. He sat there for a moment trying to shake the thoughts of what he'd dreamt out of his head. He lied back down, pulling the blankets up over his head, shielding himself from the dark room. His eyes closed tight and his small mind tried desperately to erase the disturbing image from his mind, but failed.

Quickly, he threw the covers off of himself and ran through his dark, cluttered bedroom, tripping multiple times over miscellaneous objects. At last he was greeted by the dim light of the hallway. He sighed in relief, making his way down the hall toward Noodle's room. Noodle always accepted 2D into her room after he'd had a nightmare. She was kinder and more sensitive than the others. 2D could only imagine what Murdoc would do if he sought comfort in him. He would laugh at him for sure, make fun of him and probably tell him to get the hell out of his room. Russel on the other hand, took a different approach when it came to 2D. He wanted 2D to be more independent, and would most likely encourage him to go back to bed and face his problems first hand. But Noodle, she was different. She used to have awful nightmares as a kid growing up at Kong, and she understood what it was like to be vulnerable and need someone to tell you it's okay.

Her door creaked open as 2D gave it a slight shove. He winced at the loud sound that seemed to pierce the silence of the house like a needle. Noodle groaned in annoyance as a result of being woken up by the disruptive noise. "uhh... Noods?" he croaked, his voice groggy with fatigue. Slowly, she sat up in bed while stretching her arms. "2D?" She questioned, followed by a yawn. "Yeah, it's me." He stood waiting for her response. "What is it? A nightmare?" she guessed. This wasn't the first time this had happened. "Yeah" 2D answered feeling a bit embarrassed. "Well, come in then." she suggested. He did as she said, taking a seat on the corner of her bed. "What was it about tonight?" she asked, sitting up with a blanket tucked up around her shoulders. Her hair was messy and her eyes were drowsy, but she didn't seem bothered by 2D's presence. He flipped his legs up onto the bed and leaned against the wall behind Noodle's pillows. "El Manana." he said, not needing to say anymore. "About what happened during the video shoot?" Noodle guessed. 2D nodded. They sat there in silence for a moment, both recalling that day so many years ago. "That was over ten years ago, why would you be dreaming of that?" She asked. 2D though for a moment. "I think," he paused, " Murdoc's done some awful things, but that's one thing i'll never forgive him for." Noodle said nothing. She tried not to think about how careless Murdoc can bee. It was easier not to. She stretched the blankets over to 2D, offering them to him. "It's alright now," she said trying to sound optimistic. "I'm alive, look." She said smiling. 2D smiled back, taking the blankets. "yeah," he agreed, "but thinking about it makes me angry." Noodle moved her body to a lying position while facing her friend. "Just try to get some sleep." She said, not really sure what else to say. There was no winning when it came to Murdoc, you either accepted him as he was or waste your entire life hoping he'll change. 2D lied down beside her in her large, queen size bed. "alright." He submitted. Being in the same room as noodle and knowing she was okay was enough to push his troubles out of sight. She was a true friend to him, and he was glad she cared enough to comfort him at one in the morning when nobody else would bother opening an eye. "Thanks, Noodle." He said. "As always," She replied. "Just try not to have anymore bad dreams." 2D wasn't worried about that anymore. At least not tonight. Noodle always looked after him. Tonight, he felt content.


End file.
